(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lower-alkyl (5-R.sub.5 -2-pyridyl)carbamodithioates, where R.sub.5 is chloro, lower-alkyl or di-lower-alkylamino, useful as anthelmintic agents.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
Knott, U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,403 (patented June 17, 1958) discloses methyl (2-pyridyl)carbamodithioate; ethyl (2-pyridyl)carbamodithioate; methyl (3-pyridyl)carbamodithioate; methyl (6-methyl-2-pyridyl)carbamodithioate; methyl (4-methyl-2-pyridyl)carbamodithioate and methyl (4-pyridyl)carbamodithioate, all useful as intermediates for the preparation of merocyanine dyes. Ethyl (2-pyridyl)-carbamodithioate is also disclosed by Foye et al., J. Am. Pharm. Assoc. 47, 556-558 (1958) who also teach that the compound is active as an anti-bacterial agent.